


Bad Dreams Sometimes End Well

by tgtwDA (theghoulthatwrites)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I Love Cullen, MY FIRST SMUT EVER!!!!!, Pre-Trespasser, and then cullen happpened, but i never had the motivation to write smut, god i hope its decent, i hope.... you enjoy it......, i've read so much smut and romance novels, um so yeah this is DA cullen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/tgtwDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiana finds Cullen having a bad dream, but that doesn't mean it's going to end badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams Sometimes End Well

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha....ahahahahahaahah my first smut ever... and it's cullen smut....... i'm in too deep.... anyway..... i suck at summaries and writing smut apparently... i hope there's at least something decent about it????? 
> 
> please please PLEASE give me constructive criticism, this is my very first real smut so....... help

Fiana Trevelyan opened the heavy door to Cullen's office as slowly as possible so it wouldn't creak and wake up the sleeping commander. She tip toed over to the ladder and began climbing up to the bedroom, every muscle in her tired body protesting the actions. A whole month of missions out in the Western Approach had done nothing for the tired Inquisitor; she was bloody and bruised with sand in what seemed like every possible crevice of her clothes. As much as she wanted to wash off the blood and sand, the sight of her lover was more desirable.

 

Unfortunately the sight she received was not desirable at all. Cullen's breathing was hard and shallow, his head tossing and turning on the pillow. He was mumbling unintelligible but frantic words in his sleep. Fiana slowly approached the bed and extended one hand to gently touch his sweat covered forehead.

 

Cullen's eyes snapped open, darting around the room frantically; they were bloodshot as if he hadn't been asleep. Fiana knew he had been having another dream caused by the lyrium withdrawal. She smoothed his golden hair from his forehead.

 

"It's all right, Cullen, I'm here," she soothed. "It was only a dream."

Blinking, Cullen eventually awakened enough to focus on the woman leaning over him. The moonlight illuminated her bright blue-green eyes.

 

"Fi…" he croaked, his throat dry. Without giving her a chance to say anything more, Cullen grasped her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed. Rolling over so that he was straddling her legs, his lips crashed onto hers with desperation and fervor.

 

Fiana could feel his heart beating abnormally fast and part of her was screaming to stop and let him calm down from his nightmare, but she had missed him so much in that month. She returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm, helping her lover remove her clothes when his trembling fingers fumbled with the buttons.

 

Cullen's hands roamed her newly exposed skin eagerly. He followed the curves of her abdomen down to her hips, pausing only to trace any scar he found. Bringing his hands back up from her hips Cullen allowed them both some air, moving his mouth down to her neck as his hands molded to her breasts.

 

Fiana's hands also roamed over her lover's chiseled body. 'I'm so glad he sleeps naked,' she thought as she slid her hands down his chest all the way to his hips. She let her hand ghost against his hardening length before bringing them back up to tangle in his curls. A soft moan escaped her lips when Cullen's fingers pinched her nipples teasingly and she could feel him grin against the skin of her throat. She lithely freed one leg from beneath him and wrapped it around his hip so that he could feel the gathering heat of her core.

 

Cullen growled, a rumbling deep in his chest that excited Fiana even further, and captured her mouth again. He could feel Fiana's mischievous smile against his lips and released one breast to slowly glide his hand over her stomach down to the place he knew she wanted touched. When he pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger he swallowed her gasp, nipping at her bottom lip playfully.

 

Fingers tangled in his hair Fiana pulled his face even closer to hers, kissing him fiercely. She ran the tip of her tongue across his lip tasting him while she tried to grind herself against the palm between her legs. 

"Cullen... I want more," she whined, pressing her hips against his insistently.

Normally Cullen was willing to give his inquisitor whatever she wanted, but tonight he wanted to give her even more pleasure. He removed her leg from around his hip and began trailing kisses from her ear down. Her fingers tightened in his hair, trying to keep him from travelling further down, but Cullen ignored her wishes. His lips left a hot, wet trail down her neck and between her breasts. 

Cullen removed his hand from her sex and parted her thighs, his tongue trailed between her breasts and down to her belly button. Fiana's panting breaths were the most beautiful music to his ears and he wanted to hear more. Settling himself between her thighs Cullen lifted her legs onto his shoulders and breathed in her distinct scent.

His tongue flicked against her clit lightly, teasing. Her hands gripped his hair almost painfully, but it only made him more determined. He probed her entrance with one finger, sucking her clit between his teeth softly.

Fiana moaned, pressing her lover's head closer to her core. Her back arched off the mattress when his finger finally slipped inside, joined soon after by another. His fingers curled upward, aiming for that one spot that always drove her over the edge. Coupled with the magic he was working with her clit, Fiana soon felt the familiar sensation building in her lower half. 

"Cullen, please," she begged. She wanted release.

Cullen grinned against her sex and continued his onslaught.

Finally Fiana had enough of Cullen's teasing and pulled his head up from her thighs violently. She molded her lips to his as she shifted her weight until she was straddled above him. Her hand ghosted down his body until it reached his straining cock. Keeping their lips together, Fiana trailed the tip of her finger down his shaft, reveling in his strangled groan.

Cullen brought his hands to her hips, gripping them tightly, and tried to grind himself against her wet heat. 

Fiana lowered herself so that the tip of his cock was just brushing against her sex. Cullen's fingers were digging into her hips almost painfully, but she didn't care; the power she wielded over him excited her immensely. As her own form of revenge Fiana slowly lowered herself onto his cock, her own moans mixing with his low growl. When he was fully sheathed inside her, she braced her hands on his knees and raised herself up until he was completely free once more. 

Before she could repeat the motion, Cullen pulled her down roughly and rolled so that she was beneath him once more. He pulled one of her legs up to rest on his shoulder, gripping it tightly as pulled out and slammed back into her. He made a low, satisfied growl as Fiana's hands fisted in the sheets and she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. 

"Cull- ahh... I can't anymore!" Fiana gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She was surprised she hadn't ripped holes in the bedclothes with her grip. 

Cullen could feel her walls contracting around his cock and he almost came right then. His pace faltered slightly as Fiana's walls contracted even further; he knew she was close. 

Fiana couldn't stand it anymore. She brought her arm up to her mouth and bit down into her skin as the sensation inside of her reached its peak. Waves of pleasure crashed over her as her orgasm threatened to rob her of her sanity; her cry of pleasure was muffled by her arm.

Feeling Fiana's orgasm around his cock, Cullen too lost his control. With a deep, strangled growl he buried himself to the hilt inside of her warmth, his own orgasm racking his body. His breath shuddered as he emptied his essence inside of his lover. 

Spent, Cullen wearily pulled out of Fiana's heat and collapsed on the mattress beside her. He lifted his arm as Fiana rolled into his side, her head resting on his chest.

Fiana sighed, completely satiated. She listened to the steady heartbeat of her lover as he traced the curve of her spine lazily. "Bad dream?"

"You know how they get when you're not here," Cullen mumbled. He turned his head and buried his nose in her hair, happy to have her home safe.

"It's too bad you can't come with me," Fiana whined. She maneuvered her sore body until she was lying atop him, her chin resting on her folded arms. "I miss my big puppy."

"Well that makes two of us, Inquisitor." He laughed quietly as she wrinkled her nose at the title. Softly he tucked a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. 

Fiana extended her arm to run her fingers along the scar above Cullen's lip. It was her favorite scar, adding to his chivalrous looks. "If the Maker is real, I hope he made me the Herald of Andraste just to meet you."

Cullen kissed her fingers tenderly. "And what could I have done to deserve the Maker's blessing?"

"Did you just refer to me as 'the Maker's blessing'?"

"I don't see another stunningly beautiful Inquisitor in my bed, do you?" Cullen gave her a lopsided grin.

"Hmmm... If you ever do, tell me if she's as good as I am." Fiana lifted her head and leaned forward to place a tender kiss on his soft lips.

"Nobody could be has good as you, love," Cullen assured her. 

Fiana smiled fondly before settling her head in the crook of his neck, letting her eyes slip closed. As the sound of Cullen's heartbeat lulled her to blissful sleep, she couldn't shake the feeling that this was her true home. And home had never felt better.


End file.
